Tea and Sympathy
by MsKrum
Summary: Tonks and Molly have a chat about Remus. Inspired from the moment in HBP. R&R!


Disclaimer : Character are not mine . Locations aren't, either. This was inspired by HBP. Ms Rowling , thanks!

It was 10:00 at night, a middle-aged woman with fiery red hair was sitting alone, at her kitchen table, staring into the darkness. A dainty tinkling snore from upstairs told her that Fleur (the last to say Goodnight) was asleep. Molly went back to thinking. That was never hard to do these days, because there was so much going on lately. She thought about Arthur and his new job, about the war, about Fred and George's shop and finally, about Nymphadora Tonks.

Every time she laid eyes on the young witch, she looked like a mess. She loved Remus from the bottom of her heart, but he wanted to keep to himself. It was such a shame ; he was just starting to come out of his shell before the Department of Mysteries Episode.

Ever since she told him she loved him, he'd been avoiding her. She'd confided in Molly, but in this case, she wasn't much good. Arthur knew Remus better. Just before Arthur left for work, he'd owled Remus and told him he shouldn't turn his back on true love. Molly got the return owl but it wasn't much good, Remus just said that he was much too poor and dangerous for her.

As if summoned, Tonks' head appeared in the fireplace.

"Mollllllyyy," She sobbed. " I needa talk!"

"Sure hun, come on over."

"'Kay," And she disappeared

A second later, there was a knock at the door

"Who's your hearts desire" Molly pestered

"Remus Lupin," she declared, annoyed.

So, what is it that you want to stop" Tonks taunted, getting even

"The...Wedding" murmured Mrs Weasley.

Tonks opened the door, her brown hair falling messily in her face, her dark eyes intense, as usual, but very bloodshot. She pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from the inside of her robes. Molly recognized the writing to be Remus'. Molly skimmed over the letter, and looked up to see Tonks crying.

"He's going a-a-a- way!" Tonks said, her voice shaking.

Ms Weasley paused for a minute. She was almost positive that the whole Order had been told about Remus' dangerous assignment, however, it was now obvious that Dumbledore had chosen not to tell Tonks. Molly tried to look nonchalant.

"He'll be underground with all those werewolves until Christmas!" She cried

"Including... Fenrir Greyback!"

This last piece of information startled Molly. Surely no one in the right mind would live in a cramped colony with the vicious Fenrir Greyback!

It was so sweet that Remus told Tonks more than he allowed Dumbledore to divulge to the entire order, but she could see why Tonks was scared out of her mind.

" I started to lose my metamorphmagus power when Sirius died, but now with Remus gone and all... My hair is turning back to its normal colour!"

Mrs Weasley was a loss for words.

"But, I suppose my hair is a good thing, because Remus said that I was too young for him"

Molly could see that she was upset. Beyond upset. She was distraught. So Molly did what she did best, she made some tea. She forced the mug into Nymphadora's hands and waited for her to drink.

She took a sip, and set the mug forcibly down on the table causing tea to spill over,

"I can't believe him! I told him I love him , and he makes up stupid excuses the goes off with a pack of ferals and risks himself getting killed! How can I make him undersatnd that I don't care about his lycanthropy?" She wailed, the burst into tears. Molly gave her a long, comforting hug.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out"

"I sure hope so"

The two women sat in silence for a few moments. The silence was broken by the Echo of footsteps.

"Who is there?" asked Molly, frightened.

"It is I, Dumbledore, escorting Harry...Ah, hello Tonks!"

"Wotcher"

"Thanks for the tea and Sympathy, Molly"

The End.

A/N : I hope you liked it! This was my very first fanfic. Please review, as I need some motivation to keep writing! And thanks to my awesome beta, padfootgirlforever. Without her...you'd be laughing at my grammar!


End file.
